Tired?
by tina of DOOM
Summary: Madara is forcing Itachi to train with him, even though Itachi is really tired after a long mission. m/m, yaoi, slash, yumminess. Call it what you will. Oneshot. MadaIta. Oh, and contais spoiler about Tobis identity.


Fuck! Itachi grunted as he pressed his teared sweather harder against his bleeding wound. His eyes was beginning to get worse, and he hadn't seen the blow coming to his right side before it was too late. Damn Madara, he was always so stern when they were training together, even if Itachi was really tired. He didn't want to train at all but the other man denied him rest before he had trained at least one hour with him. So Itachi was now left with one big gaping wound to his side, and a bad headache. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he sat down. Great now he felt like fainting too. Looked like he lost too much blood.

After sitting like that a while, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Madara sat down in front of him and pulled out a first-aid kit. '' You look really bad Itachi. Here, let me help you'' Madara brushed Itachis hand away, and pressed a clean medicated cotton wool to his wound. Itachi glared up at the older man. '' This is all your fault, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't force me to train with you, I said I was tired!'' Madara studied the young man in front of him but kept his silence. Itachi growled. '' I'm not worth the words, eh? Would be too bad if someone saw you talking to me, now wouldn't it?'' Madara just kept cleaning and healing Itcahis wound in silence. Itachi couldn't take it anymore so he did something he never had done before.

He acted like the teen he actually was. '' YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY OWN DAMN WOUND!'' he screamed before he stood up, and stormed away. Or he tried to storm away in the all-known dramatic teen way but he didn't get more that two steps before his arm was grabbed, and Madara held him from taking any more steps.

Itachi turned around to tell Madara to let go of his arm but before he could say anything, the older man kissed him. The young prodigy eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but Madara were too strong and he held him still.

He pulled away when he didn't feel Itachi respond. '' I have feelings for you. Thats why I push you so much.'' He leaned forward once more and this time Itachi opened his mouth, and he started to kiss back. '' I have lost my mind..'' he murmured against his teachers lips.

Madara smirked, and moved his lips over to Itachi's ear. Itachi moand softly when Madara began nibbing his sensitive skin there. Then he moved his hand up Itachi's shirt, and began to tease the teens nipples. This earned the man another strangled moan.

Itachi growled, he didn't want Madara to think he could do anything he wanted, so with a evil smirk he pushed the older man down to the ground and straddled his lap. He could feel Madara's erection poking his tights.

''We are doing this like I want it, Madara-sensei.'' He removed his own shirt, and began to do the same with Madaras. After the shirts where gone, Itachi removed the rest of his clothes. Then he got off Madara's lap, and sat down between his legs instead. Madara arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He wondered what the prodigy would do. He found out very fast.

Itachi opened Madara's zipper, and smirked. Yepp, his teacher clearly had the hots for him. With another smirk he bent down and licked Madara's boxer-covered dick. Now it was Itachi's turn to smirk victoriously as he earned a low moan from the older man. Without any more teasing, he took Madaras dick out from his boxers and began licking the head. Then he slowly took Madara into his mouth and began sucking. Madara looked down at the black-haired beauty between his legs. Itachi had a faint blush on his face, his pink lips were wrapped around Madara's cock, his own dick poking his stomach as he bent over to suck him of. Itachi looking up at him with those beautiful eyes, half-lid. When Madara was panting heavily and trying to trust up into his mouth, Itachi decided that was enough, and let go of Madara's cock. The older of them growled in frustration. He grabbed Itachi by his hair and kissed him roughly. Then he spoke a command.

'' Finish.''

''I will but I'm not gonna let you get all the pleasure.'' was the venomous reply from the teen.

Itachi looked around for something, and then he grabbed his pants. After looking trough the bag attached to his pants, Itachi found what he was looking for, he smirked and threw them away again. Then he sat down at Madara's lap again and grinned down a little before he opened the lube he now had in his hands.

Madara arched a eyebrow at this. When did Itachi of all people start having lube with him everywhere he was? Itachi smirked at the quizzical look Madara was making.

''You thought I was a virgin? I'm nearly a 18 years old boy, Madara... I have a certain sex-drift just like any other horny teens my age...'' Rolling his eyes, he decided he had heated the lube enough and lifted his ass slightly of Madaras lap. Slowly he pressed one finger into his entrance, before he skillfully added another one. Then he began stretching himself, and then he hit his prostate. He moaned and added a third finger. Madara loved the sight in front of him. Itachi was moaning and panting while he was finger-fucking himself. The prodigy's cock was leaking pre-cum. With a smirk the older male began stroking Itachi. This earned another moan from Itachi, and then he decided that he was prepared enough. He lifted his ass a little higher and then he slided down at Madara's dick. Both Madara and Itachi moaned, and after shifting a little, Itachi lifted himself up a little, before sliding down again. After doing that twice, Madara couldn't hold himself any more, and he trusted up into Itachi's warm tight asshole.

They set a steady rhythm, Itachi was riding Madara, and Madara was stroking the prodigy's cock. Not soon after it was getting too much for Itachi, Madara was hitting his prostate over and over again, and it felt _so good_. With a last moan he came, and after some few more trusts, Madara came too, shooting his semen deep into Itachi's ass.

Itachi let himself collapse on top of his sensei, and tried to steady his breathing. After laying there in a couple of minutes, Madara cleaned them both up with his shirt. Then he got dressed along with Itachi. After they where both dressed, he kissed Itachi, before smirking.

'' And here I thought you were tired, Itachi. You are such a lier.''

'' Fuck you.'' Came the sour answer.

'' Oh but Itachi, I think you are more suited to be bottom. You enjoy it far more than me.'' With that, Madara took on his akatsuki-coat and his mask, and once again he was Tobi.

Itachi rolled his eyes, and put on his akatsuki-coat too.

'' Tobi is a good boy'' said Madara with a sarcastic voice, before both of them began walking home towards the akatsuki-headquarters.

* * *

Well, it was my first lemon, so it probably sucked ^^

Buuut anywas, it was fun to write. :)

Thanks for reading3

Oh, english is my second language, so if I have any big mistakes tell me, please! I know I have them, hehe : )

Thanks again : )


End file.
